Godzilla vs Kong: Clash of the Legends
by Kardas the Destroyer
Summary: The legendary King Kong clashes with Godzilla in this great short story. Inspired by King Kong vs Godzilla, Godzilla 1956 and 1998 King Kong 1933 and 2005.


**Godzilla vs Kong:**

**Clash of the Legends**

A short story by Kardas the Destroyer

This story was inspired by the movies **King Kong** **vs Godzilla**, **King Kong **(**1933** and **2005**), and **Godzilla** (**1956** and **1998 **). The story takes place a few years before the events of King Kong. The Godzilla in this story is't any Godzilla that has appeared in the movies. Instead, a Godzillasaurus juvenile resting in an underground cavern is thrown into a state of suspended animation, allowing it to slumber as the K-T extintion (the event which lead to the death of the dinosaurs) accured. 65 million years later a meteor crashes somewhere near the sleeping creature's lair. Radiation from the meteor caused the creature to mutate into a beast very similar to the true Godzilla (only smaller). However, since this Godzilla is only a juvenile it is only around 35 feet tall. It eventually makes its way to Skull Island were it does battle with the legendary King Kong.

I thought something like this story might be a bit more realistic the the movie. Instead of making Kong bigger (which would mean he'd have to be a mutant), I made Godzilla smaller (he'd be just like an adult, but just a lot smaller).

**Introduction **

The late Cretaceous, 65 million years ago. This point in Earth's history is well known to modern man, as it is the last time dinosaurs (or "terrible lizards") walked the planet's surface. While dinosaurs are still the dominate creatures on earth at this time, there planet is slowly dieing. For millions of years a combination of volcanic gases collecting in the atmosphere, and climactic changes have been causing a type of "green-house" effect, making temperatures rise, and ultimately effecting the Earth's dominate creatures: the dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and marine reptiles. While dinosaurs and other ruleing creatures are struggling to survive (due in part to the changeing climate that is effecting dinosaurs' reproduction), smaller beasts are doing just fine. Mammals (who, at this time, do not grow much larger the twenty or thirty pounds) are one example of creatures who are seemingly unaffected by the events unfolding around them. While the dinosaurs (along with their distant pterosaur and marine reptile cousins) have overcome some of the most destructive extintions nature can throw at them for over 160 million years, they have never been so close to the end of their world. It will take only one more great cataclysm to end the rule of these fantastic creatures.

And that cataclysm is on its way, hurdling towards Earth at an amazing speed. Dooms Day is on its way, and nothing can stop it.

**Chapter One: Dooms Day**

The beast strode along the sandy beach of its island, searching for any sign of food. Now and then a sea bird or two landed on the beach only to fly away when they noticed the dinosaur's approach. This was the third day in a row that the creature, a member of the Godzillasaurus species, hasn't found anything to eat. It's as if the island's supply of herbivore dinosaurs had suddenly vanished. As a result, the beast has been driven to the island's shore to look for food, its keen eyes scanning the sand for something to satisfy his hunger. Normally this species lived in packs consisting of a number of idividuals, most members being part of the same family. This juvenile creature also lived in such a pack, but his family has since fallen victim to starvation and disease. He's the last member of his pack, and he's hungry. Suddenly the creature spotted something in the distance, something large and greenish-brown in color. The small Godzillasaurus broke into a run as he caught the sent of fresh meat. When he reached the spot he found the most beautiful sight he has seen in days: a dead sea reptile, a mosasaur to be precise, laying on top of the sand. The young dinosaur wasted no time as he used his powerful jaws to sink his sharp teeth in to the reptile's flesh. He then ripped a piece of the flesh from the corps and swallowed it whole. After about an hour, the beast's stomach was full, a welcome felling. The dinosaur then began the walk home, wishing to sleep off his huge meal. After about two hours he found his cave and walked down the tunnel that decended underground. Soon he found a suitable cavern to sleep in. Curling up into a large, scaly ball of sorts, the beast closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep, unaware that his world was about to come to an end...

Somewhere far, far away on the planet's surface all was normal for the moment. A pack of Dromeosaur raptors have just brought down a young Hadrasaur, and have begun feasting on its flesh. Suddenly one raptor called out, indicating he had just spotted a threat. The rest of the pack looked up and saw something that made even these vicious predators hesitate. Lumbering out of the trees was a massive beast, one which walked on two muscular legs, towered some fifteen feet above the ground, and was at least forty feet in length. It possessed a gigantic head on the end of a short, powerful neck. The head was equipped with powerful jaws which contained several serated, seven-inch long teeth. In fact, the only thing about the creature that wasn't huge were its forearms, which were tiny and ended in two claw-tipped fingers. Tyrannosaurus Rex, King of the Dinosaurs, had arrived. The great beast stopped and sniffed the air sensing a meal somewhere nearby. It then looked in the raptors' direction and let out a roar of challenge. I began to lumber toward the raptors and their kill, dispite the smaller dinosaurs' shrieks and hisses, warning the creature to stay back. T. Rex didn't even bother thinking about heeding their threat display, and simply growled as he walked. While powerful enough to kill almost any of the many vegetarian dinosaurs in the area, this T. Rex was just as content with stealing other predator's food.

He never got the chance to do so, however. A sudden burst of light illuminated the sky, blinding creatures for miles around. Had they been able to see through the light they would have seen a truly massive fireball decend from the heavens, accompanied by several smaller ones. As the moments passed, the light grew dimmer as the fireball decended over the horizon. All was as it was just moments before... for about ten seconds. Shortly after the fireball flew out of sight the earth began to tremble something fierce, knocking any standing dinosaurs off their feet for miles around. As the T. Rex got back to its feet it saw a gigantic black wave of superheated dust sweep across the plains toward him, engulfing anything in its way as it did so. The beast, along with the raptors, began running as fast as possible. Seconds later the T. Rex barely heard the raptors' howls of pain over the noise of the wave. When the Tyrannosaur looked behind him he saw the last thing he and any other dinosaur caught in the wave's wake would ever see: a great cloud of darkness. Then the Rex never saw anything again... ever.

In the several millinea to follow, almost all dinosaur species became extinct, with the birds (along with a few others) being the only members of that wonderous animal family to survive. Eventually mammals (who were near the bottom of the food chain when the dinosaurs ruled) became the dominate species on Earth, eventually leading to the arrival of man. While most considered the dinosaurs long gone, time would reveal that a few refugees of that long ago age had managed to survive. One such refugee managed to ride out the mass extinction deep within a cave, trapped in a state of suspended animation... for now.

**Chapter Two: The Awakening **

It is now the year 1925. Man has become the dominate species on earth. Gone are the massive reptiles who ruled millions of years before, along with the Ice Age Megafanua (Mammoths, sabertoothed cats, and giant ground sloths to name only a few) who dominated the world while man was still struggleing to survive. However, there are still some places where man my survive, but does not rule...

High above the earth, a small meteor plows through the planet's atmosphere, becomeing extremely hot from the heat of atmospheric reentery. The space rock zoomed through the air, heading straight for a small island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Moments later it smashed into the rocky earth of the island, creating a crater several time the meteor's actual size. Still oblivious to the events above, the Godzillasaurus sleeps on, unaware that the radiation emitting off of the meteor was altering its DNA.

Hundreds of miles away, on another island, the native human inhabitants were preparing their traditional sacrifice to the island's ruler. Drums were played, fires were lit, and several of the island natives sang in their native tounge. Dispite her protests, a screaming woman was strapped to a large wooden "bridge-like" structure. The structure was then tilted from the top of a massive wall, across a large crevass, and to a ledge on the other side. As the woman continued to scream, the music and singing of the natives grew louder and faster. Suddenly, all was silent and still, with the exeption of the woman's futile cries for help, as the people waited for the the lord of Skull Island to come and claim his offering. A heavy thud was heard somewhere in the forest straight ahead of the woman, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and savage grunts and growls. Then, before the woman's frightend eyes, a gigantic figure emerged from the jungle. I seemed to be vaguely human-like, but walked on all fours. The rest of its features were shrouded by the smoke from the fires the natives lit on top of their wall. Screaming in horror, the woman tried in vain to escape, but to no avail. The beast reached out with a giant human-like hand and grabbed the poor woman and wrenched her free of the ropes. With a great roar that could be heard for miles off shore, the beast turned and ran back into the jungle with the screaming woman in tow. The woman's screams continued for some hours before finally falling silent. For good.

A month later the first sign of life to appear on the smaller island in millions of years emerged from the cave. The beast knew not how long he had been asleep. One thing he did know was that the cave seemed smaller for some reason. When the creature stepped into the sun it noticed something odd. Where there were trees when it was last awake there was now only a rocky wasteland. Where there was a large landmass in the distance there was only endless ocean. That wasn't the only odd thing though. The dinosaur felt strange, as if several lifetimes' worth of energy had built up in the creature. Before it could ponder this further a wisp of dust found its way inside one of the creature's nostriles tickleing its nose on the inside. This caused the monster reptile to sneeze... causing bluish-white flames to be released from the creature's nostriles and mouth. When the flames hit a cluster of rocks the stones were reduced to nothing more than smokeing ash and pebbles. The creature staired in confusion at the pebbles that were large boulders moments before. How did he do that? If his species could do that no prey would have been able to resist them. The beast decided to dwell on this later, he fist needed explore this new world. The Godzillasaurus began his journey by making his way toward the sea. For some strange reason he felt more drawn to the ocean then ever before, it was as if a magnetic force was pulling him toward the great expance of water. When he finally made his way to the water's edge he noticed one last thing that was strange. He had seen his reflection on the water's surface before... but not like this. His physical appearance seemed to have been dramatically altered. He was larger, more muscular, and had large fins protruding from his back. While interesting, the mutant Godzillasaurus decided to move on. The great beast dove beneath the waves, prepared to explore this big new world.

While no one in the world had any way to know it at this time, but the reptilian beast was only the first of a number of mutant Godzillasaurus that would make themselves known to the world. In just a matter of decades a new member of this species would emerge from the ocean depths. The horrified people that beast would terrorize would come to know the beast by a certian name, and while that paticular beast hasn't made itself known yet, the monster of this story will carry its name: Godzilla.

**Chapter Three: King**

Kong sat on a makeshift "bed" of soft leaves and branches as he watched the two youngest members of his clan romp and play. All around them were other large apes, most either foraging for food or helping their leader watch the five youngsters of the group. This species of ape, which would be given the scientific name Megaprimatus Kong by explorers to the island in a few years time, was decended from a type of Asian gorilla that was brought to the island by the natvie human's ansisters many centeries before. While the gorilla species became extint on the mainland, this small population managed to not only survive on the legendary Skull Island, so name for the large rocks jutting from the surf which resemble wicked faces, but thrive. After being isolated for so long, and finding an abondunt food supply, the apes grew to to a gigantic size, with large silverback males standing over twenty feet tall when on two legs. Kong is an example of a large male ape in his prime. When bipedal, Kong stands nearly twenty-five feet tall. He weighs over six tons, and parts of his body are littered with scares, idecating he has battled some of the island's fierces creatures.

For as long as he could remeber, Kong has been one of the most powerful creatures on the island. Ever since he left his original clan (as most young adult male gorillas do) he has had to fight to survive, be it large predators, such as the fearsome V. Rex, or other large male Megaprimatus. Even the several humans that lived on the barren southern tip of the island feared his power, going as far as creating a massive wall to keep the island creatures out. They also provided a yearly sacrifice to Kong in the form of a beautiful maiden. Yes, even after countless battles Kong doubted there was a beast on the island that could stand up to his power. Still, there was a faint smell in the air, one Kong didn't reconize. While the King of Skull Island didn't know what creature the sent belonged to, he knew at least one thing: something was comeing... and it would arrive very soon.

**Chapter Four: A Rival Emerges **

The people of Skull Island were enjoying a rare occasion: Peace. For the last few days no fearsome beasts have attempted to scale their wall, and none of the villigers have been fighting with the others. Yes, it was these moments that the natives truely loved. Unfortunatly for them, it wouldn't last.

Godzilla surfaced for the fourth time in as many hours. While he could stay submerged for far longer periodes of time, he was still unsure of this new world. Unlike the last time he surfaced, however, this time he spotted an island in the distance. With the sight he caught the sent of something familier. the sents he was smelling were very similar to those he remebered from his former life, before he fell into the deep sleep. This, he decided, would make the perfect territory. With that thought in mind, Godzilla slipped back below the water's surface and began swimming toward Skull Island. Within an hour, Godzilla reached the rocky shore. He then began walking in a generally northern direction. climbing a rock wall he found an interesting sight: several small structures made from stone, wood, and clay, as well as dried vegetation strapped to the tops. Many of the structures had small square holes in the sides, as well as sharpend sticks mounted on the sides and roofs. Beyond the the asortment of small structures was a massive rock wall. Suddenly Godzilla heard a scream come from a small creature a feww hundred feet away. his scream was followed by another, then another, and soon the entire population was screaming and running. While Godzilla had never seen such creatures before, he could determine from their scent that they were a strange type of mammle. Some made a futile attempt to drive Godzilla away by throwing spears and rocks, whitch harmlessly glanced off of his scaly hide. After seeing this futile threat display, Godzilla decided that the breatures weren't a threat. He began walking agian destroying any of the little creatures' dwellings that got in the way in the process. When the mutant Godzillasaurus reached the giant wall. He then sank his powerful claws into the structure and began to climb. Once he was at the top, he took a giant leap and barely cleared the small gourge between the wall and the ledge.

Godzilla looked around. He was standing in front of a tropical jungle, similar the the kind he knew in the Cretaceous. In the distance giant bat-like creatures flew out of a mountain cave, begining their nightly hunting routine. Somewhere in the night a predatory dinosaur roared. Godzilla could tell this may very well be the last place that resembled his former world. The great beast let out an almighty roar, sending a message to any creature that may challenging him: Godzilla was here... and he was here to stay.

**Chapter Five: Wrath**

****

Kong was sleeping peacefully when a great roar awakened him. The roar was unfamiliar, but at the same time familiar. It somewhat resembled the roar of a large theropod dinosaur, but carried a trace of something... other. The King of Skull Island rose and began running toward the sound, knowing the group will be safe while Kong departes to investigate.

Godzilla was fighting for his life. He had been traveling through the jungle for almost an hour when he was attacked by three large creatures. While not exactly like the creatures he knew of in the Cretaceous, he did know they were at least very close relatives. 65 million years ago there was only one known creature that ever openly competed with Godzilla's species: a large predatory dinosaur that humans would later name Tyrannosaurus Rex. These creatures, however, seemed fierce enought to send a T. Rex running for cover. They were very similar to the beasts that Godzilla knew of, but were larger, had tougher hide, had larger laws; with bigger teeth, and had a third finger on their small arms. While animals don't bother nameing other animal species, these creature would come to be known as Vastatosaurus Rex (or Ravager-Lizard King). Godzilla's instincts were telling him to flee, but he knew he had to fight, or otherwise be killed of chased back to the sea. Godzilla charged toward the large bull V. Rex, slamming into him with enough force to send him to the ground with a hard thud.The larger of the two females sank her shap teeth into Godzilla's right shoulder. The mutant beast belloweed in pain, but before he could wrench her free the smaller female clamped down onto Godzilla's left hand with an almost unatural force of jaw pressure.Then, to make things worse, the large bull V. Rex rose to his feet, and began walking toward the trapped beast, jaws ready to end this creature's life. Godzilla wasn't out of optians yet, however. His back fines began glowing a bluish-white, even as a nimbus of radioactive flame came into existance inside Godzilla's open jaws. What happend next was something no creature on Skull Island had ever seen: a blast of bluish-white flames escaped Godzilla's maw and desentigrated a nearby tree. The beasts released their hold on Godzilla, starring at the site where a tree once stood. Then, the three V. Rex began running away, knowing they were no match for a beast that could reduce a tree to ash with a breath.

When they were gone, Godilla began walking agian, more alter this time. What he could not know was he was being watcthed by another large beast, one far more observant than any V. Rex. This creature knew the Vastatosaurus were creatures without fear, but not to the point of stupidity. The creature knew only the fiercest of beasts stood a chance agianst those monsters. With that, the beast began stalking Godzilla, knowing this beast wouldn't go down without a fight.

**Chapter Six: Territory **

Godzilla was in heaven. Dispite his encounter with the V. Rex, the mutant found this place to be the perfect habitate. It had a warm climate, several rivers that led back to the sea, abundante food, and plenty of places to sunbath after a meal. Godzilla was now in such a spot. He had just eaten a small Hadrasaur-like creature, and found himself a large rock that would provide the perfect location for basking in the sun. He was half asleep when he felt something grab onto the end of his tail. Before he could reacte, the creature pulled hard and sent Godzilla sailing through the air. He hit the ground hard. He slowly rose to his feet, only to feel a boulder connect with the back of his neck. Godzilla roared in agony and stumbled forward a few steps. When he turned around he saw a blur of black charge toward him. The creature tackled Godzilla, causing both of them to tumble down a small hill. When they reached the bottom near a cliff Godzilla slowly rose to his feet once more, even as his opponent did the same. The mutant Godzillasaurus turned around, and finally got a good look at the beast. It was large, almost as large as Godzilla. It stood on four limbs, though the front ones were longer then the hind ones, and ended in hands rather then feet. The creature was covered in black fur, with the exeption of its face, stomach, hands, and feet. It vaguely resembled the small creatures Godzilla encountered when he first arrived on the island. The beast roared at the mutant dinosaur, clearly a challenge. Godzilla roared back, showing Kong he was ready for a fight.

They never had the chance to, however. Suddenly. the ground under the two monster began to crumble and fall into a river below. Kong's quick reflexes allowed him to reach more solid ground, something Godzilla didn't think of doing at the time. Godzilla, along with the portion of the cliff, fell a long distance before hitting the river. Kong then carefully walked to the edge of the now-smaller cliff. All he could see was the tip of a large pile of rubble protruding from below the water's surface. The King of Skull Island decided then that his opponent was no longer a threat. As he began his trip home, he never knew that Godzilla was still alive, swimming through the river. Any injuries he sustained during his brief fight with the large primate quickly healed. While Godzilla had no idea what the beast was, he knew one thing: This was Kong's territory, and if Godzilla wanted to live here Kong would have to die.

**Chapter Seven: What Lies Beneath the Surface **

Kong was thirsty. His fight with the giant reptile earlier had left tired and in need of water. Kong headed straight for one of his favorite rivers. Its flow was sloww and steady, it was relativly clear, and was usually free of large water predators. Standing at the river's edge, Kong plucked a large leaf from one of the nearby trees. He then dipped it beneath the surface, allowing water to fill the leaf. Bringing it up to his mouth, Kong began to drink the refreshing liquid. Kong suddenly heard a sound behind him. He spun around in order to see the source of the noise. He saw the sound's source: A twig on the ground... on top of which was a scaly, clawed foot. The foot was attached to a bird-like leg, which was attached to the body of one of Skull Island's most feared predators. A Venatosaurus. The raptors were known for their large brains, viceous natures, and the large retractable claw on each od their feet. That, however, was not all they were known for. They also traveled in large packs. Appearing from the forest edge, ten more raptors joined the first in a attempt to surround the gigantic primate. While much smaller then the V. Rex, Kong knew this was a dangerous situation. He has seen packs of these beasts take down the island's largest inhabatints, the saurapod dinosaurs known to humans as Brontosaurus, which could grow to lengths well over one hundred feet.

As Kong prepared for battle he noticed the raptors were acting odd. These creatures have brought down beasts dozens of times their size, and yet they were acting unusaually nervous. Almost as if they shared a single brain they turned tail and ran away. Kong was pondering what could make a pack of Venatosaurus run away when a large scaly tail wrapped around the primate's waist and threw him several meters. When Kong rose he saw an unexpected sight: Godzilla standing in the river shallows, teeth barred, back fines glowing with energy. The giant primate knew it was this beast that made the raptors flee. Preparing himself for battle, Kong reared up onto his hind legs and began beating his cheast with is fists, at the same time roaring feircely. Then, acting as one, they both charged.

**Chapter Eight: Territory**

Both titans roared as they ran, each determined to end the other's life. When they collided Godzilla immediatly gained the upper hand, as he had greater reach of his primate opponent. He grabbed onto Kong's sides with his clawed hands and lifted him into the air, and then threw Kong down on the ground with all of his might. Kong hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to counted out of the fight. He quickly got to his feet and landed a solid blow to Godzilla's stomach with his fist, knocking the wind out of him. As the reptile tried in vain to get a breath of air, Kong charged, wrapped his arms around his opponent, and bit down onto Godzilla's shoulder with his powerful jaws. Godzilla roared and shrieked in pain. He attempted to force the primate to let go, but Kong's gripp wouldn't be broken so easily. That was when Godzilla became angry... very, very angry. The dinosaur's fines began glowing brightly, however, a blast at this range would kill Godzilla as well. The mutant began pounding, slashing, and biteing his opponent. Finally, Kong couldn't take the pain any longer and released Godzilla. Godzilla then took aim and fired his flame blast. Kong, however, was to nimble, and easily dodged it. Kong charged agian, determined to finish his opponent. Godzilla had other plans. This was made apearent when Godzilla quickly spun around and landed a powerful blow with his tail. The force of the blow sent the gigantic primate sailing through the air only to land at the river's edge.

Kong's sences returned to him just in time to allow him to see Godzilla charging straight toward him. Kong quickly allowed himself to fall on his back as Godzilla tackled him. This allowed him to press his right foot agianst the mutant dinosaur's stomach. He then pushed as with all of his might, allowing him to send Godzilla hurdling through the air and into the river. Kong got to his feet just before Godzilla's scaly hand shot from the water, pulling the King of Skull Island into the river. An underwater battle erupted. While Kong fought hard, even he was at a disadvantege. Godzilla was far more adapted to fighting underwater, and could hold his breathe for hours at a time. Kong could barely swim, and couldn't hold his breathe for more then a few minutes. While the great primate repeatedly tried to catch a breathe at the surface, his opponent always managed to drag him back under. Suddenly, Kong lashed out with his powerful arm. While the water slowed his movements and robbed his blows of much of their power, Kong managed to knock Godzilla senceless long enough to grab a much needed breathe. Godzilla then surged through the water and grabbed the giant ape, pulling him back under.

While the two beasts exchanged blows, neither knew they were heading straight for a huge waterfall. Even if they did know about the inpending doom, they were to caught up in the heat of battle to do anything about it. Suddenly, they began to fall. Even as they fell they fought. Kong delivered powerful blows with his arms. Suddenly Godzilla released a blast of radioactive flame, causing Kong horrible pain. Suddenly their freefall ended, as both monsters dove below the surface of a large watering hole. After the water's surface finally settled all was calm and still for several moments, not even a ripple occuring on the liquid's surface.

****

**Chapter Nine: The Winner**

Suddenly a number of bubbles found their way to the water's surface, followed by a large hulking figure: King Kong. He had almost drowned before managing to grab a small boulder. The great primate pounded Godzilla's head repeatedly until all movements stopped. The giant ape rested for sveral moments before getting to his feet. Then, to show everyone how powerful he was, the rightful King of Skull Island stood on his hind limbs, began beating his cheast, and released a great roar which echoed for miles.

While Godzilla was belived to be defeated, the human hunters who saw the battle attempted to retrieve his corps foe meat. They found nothing. Some who may read this story might believe Godzilla's corps was simply devoured by scavangers. Others, that he managed to survive his battle with Kong, and somehow made his way back to sea. As with so many things in life, the full truth may never be known.

A number of years would pass before the next threat to Kong's home would arrive. Though that is a story for another day...


End file.
